Supir Multifungsi
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Fiuhh, akhirnya chap 4 UP juga, hoho :v/Semultifungsi apakah seorang supir multifungsi itu? Saksikan dan review kisahnya di bawah ini/SasuHina/RnR beibeehh...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Semultifungsi apakah seorang supir multifungsi itu? Saksikan dan review kisahnya di bawah ini.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **Supir Multifungsi** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut kalian supir itu kayak gimana sih? Bapak-bapak, rapi cenderung culun, bahkan ada yang kumel nyaris kucel? Kalau kalian masih mikir supir itu identik dengan ciri-ciri yang tadi maka saatnya pemikiran kalian di- _upgrade_ karena jika kalian melihat sosok supir yang satu ini maka kalian pasti bawaannya pengen disupirin mulu (?).

Kenalin, Uchiha Sasuke. Supir pribadi yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk mengantar kesana-sini seorang gadis manja dan banyak maunya bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Bisa dipastikan, hanya Hyuuga Hinata seorang yang punya supir paling _antimainstream_ sejenis Uchiha Sasuke. Umurnya masih 17 tahun. Masih ijo banget. Anak kelas 2.1 _Konoha High School_. Udah ganteng, tinggi, _body_ -nya bikin merinding, matanya paling ampuh bikin _melting_ , hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya kadang bikin pikiran ini berhamburan kemana-mana, apalagi tangan dan tengkuknya. _Oh my,_ cari dimana supir kayak gini? Bukan cuma itu, si supir _antimainstream_ ini juga pinter banget. Matematika oke, Fisika sekali lirik langsung jadi, apalagi dia juga ahli banget di bidang olahraga, tepatnya basket dan renang. Bisa kebayang _adorable_ -nya gimana?

"Kenapa?" tanya si supir kepada si majikan yang _notabene-_ nya mereka umurnya sama dan sekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Bolos aja yuk" kata si majikan, Hyuuga Hinata, sambil menarik ujung kemeja sang supir.

"Tanggung. Sekolah udah deket" kata si supir ketus.

"Tapi aku takutttt…." Kata Hinata semakin menarik ujung kemeja supirnya.

"Takut apa?"

"Nanti ada ulangan harian Matematika" kata Hinata lemas bersandar di sandaran kursi.

Mobil mereka telah memasuki gerbang KHS, Sasuke segera mencari tempat parkir. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, Sasuke melepas _seat belt-_ nya dan memandang majikannya dengan wajah yang kusut sekusut rambutnya.

"Ayo turun" kata Sasuke melirik singkat Hinata yang masih ogah-ogahan.

"Gak mau"

Sasuke kemudian mendekat. Ah, nyium aroma parfum cowok ganteng pagi-pagi emang bikin langsung melek. Hinata buktinya, yang tadinya lemes dan lesu tiba-tiba langsung duduk tegap karena kaget juga si supir tiba-tiba aja mendekat. Sasuke masih diam, masih berusaha menyelam (?) di mata ungu yang katanya lagi takut ulangan Matematika.

"Rambutnya berantakan nih" kata Sasuke sambil menyisir rambut Hinata menggunakan tangannya, merapikan poni dan menepikan helaian rambut Hinata ke bagian belakang telinga. Hinata cuma bisa diam sambil manyun.

"Udah rapi, ayo masuk" akhirnya Hinata nurut.

Mereka berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Yah, bisa dipastikan supir Hinata menjadi objek penglihatan cewek-cewek KHS yang lalu lalang. Siapa yang bisa mengalihkan mata dari Sasuke, siapaa? Karena itu Hinata langsung mengambil lengan kanan Sasuke untuk dirangkul.

"Eh?" Sasuke memandang tangannya yang tiba-tiba diseret-seret.

"Mereka liat-liatin kamu. Kamu kan cuma punya aku!" kata Hinata memandang Sasuke masih dengan wajah manyunnya.

"Ya abis gimana, aku ganteng sih" kata Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah jad merah dan memasang ekspresi malu-malu.

"Ta-tanganku ja-jangan deket-deket gini" kata Sasuke enak nggak enak merasakan lengannya menyentuh bagian tubuh Hinata. Yah, meski masih dilapisi kemeja sekolah sih.

"Kamu udah gede ya" kata Hinata berjalan santai seolah di pasar dan merangkul tangan Mama-nya.

"Baru sadar?"

"Dulu pertama kali kamu dateng ke rumah kamu pendek, kecil dan imut. Terus tiba-tiba sekarang kamu udah tinggi, suara kamu juga udah nggak lucu lagi kayak dulu" kata Hinata mengingat pertama kali Sasuke datang ke rumahnya.

' _Mana ganteng lagi. Kan cewek-cewek jadi pada suka!'_

"Emangnya kamu yang nggak gede-gede" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata melepaskan rangkulan tangannya.

' _Kenapa?'_ batin Sasuke heran memandang Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi menurut kamu aku nggak berubah?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah jengkel.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kamu pikir aku masih anak kecil?" tanya Hinata masih dengan wajah super jengkelnya. Masa sih Sasuke nggak sadar perubahan Hinata. Maksudnya, perubahan _body_ gitu.

"Emang masih anak kecil" kata Sasuke masih sangat santai.

"Lihat, rambutku udah panjang" kata Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya ala model iklan sampo.

"Emang udah panjang" Sungguh supir yang ngezelin.

"Terus aku juga udah pake pakean lain, ja-jadi aku udah gede" kata Hinata melirik ke pohon di taman.

"Pakean lain?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kamu gak perhatiin jemuran ya?" tanya Hinata.

' _Ngapain perhatiin jemuran_ '

"A-aku kalo jemur pakean biasanya kan je-jemur, umm…i-itu.. yang…er-" masa iya ngomong ke cowok aku udah gede karena udah pake _bra_.

' _Tebak kek buruan'_

"Ya, terserahlah" kata Sasuke berlalu.

"Oh iya. Sepulang sekolah aku ada latihan basket. Nanti aku antar kamu pulang duluan dulu" kata Sasuke menginfokan.

"Latihan? Aku mau nonton" kata Hinata riang.

"Nggak. Kamu pulang, tidur siang. Nanti kamu sakit" kata Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gak mau!"

"Bisa sampe malem kalo ada perubahan jadwal" lagi, Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan. Soalnya Hinata itu anaknya penyakitan. Telat makan dikit, kecapean dikit, bahkan gak tidur siang aja dia bisa sakit.

"Pokoknya aku mau nonton!"

"Nanti-" Ah, Sasuke udah habis akal.

"Kenapa? Abis latihan mau jalan sama cewek ya?" Hinata langsung menodongkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apaan sih" kata Sasuke menurunkan tangan Hinata.

"Ternyata kamu udah punya cewek" kata Hinata makin manyun.

"Nggak ada" kata Sasuke capek tapi berusaha tegas.

"Serius?" tanya Hinata melirik sekilas.

"Serius" Sasuke membentuk _peace_ dan wajah meyakinkan dengan wajah bosannya.

"Oke! Nanti aku yang bilang Papa kalo kita pulangnya telat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke termasuk supir _high class_ banget. Iyalah, kelasnya aja di kelas 2.1, kelasnya para _burengers_ (buru rengking). Sementara Hinata yang ala kadarnya harus rela menjalani hidupnya di kelas 2.5 kelasnya para pemburu…apa aja deh yang bisa diburu. Intinya itu.

"Yo, Hinata" kata teman sekelas Hinata yang berambut pink permen karet yang selalu _ngejreng_ dalam suasana apapun, Haruno Sakura.

"Huummm..?" tanya Hinata meletakkan ranselnya.

"Berangkat bareng Sasuke lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya dong, dia kan supir aku. Supir ganteng yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hyuuga Hinata" kata Hinata sedikit nyombong.

"Serius Sasuke belum punya pacar?" tanya temen Hinata yang satunya lagi, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya iyalah. Sasuke itu cuma punya aku dan nggak bakalan aku kasih ke cewek manapun" kata Hinata mengeluarkan buku Matematikanya.

"Lagian kok bisa sih Sasuke jadi supir kamu?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Dengerin baik-baik yah. Aku nggak suka ngulang jelasin ini. Jadi, ortu aku sama ortunya Sasuke itu sahabatan dan udah kayak keluarga. Waktu itu aku masih umur 10 tahun, orang tua Sasuke meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil, Sasuke punya Kakak. Namanya kak Itachi. Sebenernya Kak Itachi pengen bawa Sasuke ikut ke Itali, tempat kerjanya Kak Itachi tapi Papa sama Mama nolak dengan alasan Sasuke masih kecil. Sasuke butuh figur orang tua jadinya Sasuke tinggal di rumah kami sampe sekarang. Dari kecil kami udah biasa bareng, aku, Sasuke, Kak Neji dan Hanabi. Yah, meskipun Kak Neji berantem mulu sama Sasuke tapi sekarang udah nggak. Mungkin karena mereka udah gede dan Kak Neji juga jarang di rumah karena kerjaan dan Hanabi juga sekolah di asrama perempuan. Jadi hanya tinggal aku sama Sasuke. Berhubung karena aku bawa sepeda aja nggak bisa yaudah deh Sasuke jadi supir yang nganterin kemana-mana" kata Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Gila, kamu dari kecil udah sama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura antusias. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sasuke kecilnya dulu gimana?" tanya Ino.

"Kecilnya tuh dia pendek, kecil dan imut banget. Terus aku kaget aja gitu tiba-tiba sekarang penampakannya udah jadi cowok ganteng dan banyak cewek yang naksir" kata Hinata menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Dulu dia itu manis banget. Sering banget nyium pipi aku tapi pas udah gede gini dia jadi cuek dan dingin seolah pengen lupain kalo di pipi aku ini banyak cap bibirnya. Ah, _the power of puberty_ kali" lanjut Hinata.

"Kalo kalian cuma tinggal berdua dan ortu lagi gak di rumah. Kalian ngapain aja?" tanya Shion.

"Ngapain gimana ya? Ya di kamar masing-masing aja sih" kata Hinata santai.

"Jadi nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain?" tanya Ino dan ditanggapi geleng-geleng oleh Hinata.

"Ayo sikat!" kata Sakura, Ino dan Shion bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah kali ini beda. Biasanya pengen cepet-cepet pulang makan, mandi dan bobo cantik. Tau kan bedanya apa? Yap, hari ini jadwal latihan basketnya Sasuke. Kalo udah jadwal latihannya tim basket, sudah dipastikan beberapa cewek di dunia ini akan menunda kegiatan makan-mandi-bobo untuk menonton sekumpulan cowok kece yang akan berkeringat dengan _sexy-_ nya. _Errr…_

"Sassuukkkkeeee..!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada supirnya yang sedang dalam mode ganteng maksimal. Efek baju basket kali yah. Bayangin sis, supir lagi latihan basket.

"Pantes aja rame. Ternyata latihannya pertandingan persahabatan antara _Konoha High School_ melawan _Vocational High School Konoha_ " kata Sakura berusaha mepet sana sini biar dapat tempat duduk.

KHS langsung menurunkan pemain utama sebagai _starter_. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Biasanya jam-jam segini Hinata bakalan ngantuk _beud_ tapi berhubung matanya sedang dimanjakan oleh penampakan Sasuke yang berlari kesana kemari mengejar dan membawa bola, akhirnya rasa ngantuk itu hilang terbawa senyuman Sasuke yang kadang berujung tawa saat ia dan rekan se-timnya berhasil mencetak angka.

"Aaahhhh, Saaaaiiii. Apa aku harus jadi bola dulu biar kamu kejar-kejar?" kata Ino kejang-kejang memandang penampakan Sai yang udah bercucuran keringat.

Singkat cerita, pertandingan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh KHS. Kalo pertandingan basket dan pertandingan kegantengan, KHS emang punya tempat tersendiri. Penonton perlahan-lahan meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_ KHS. Sakura, Ino dan Shion pamitan pada Hinata yang masih betah memandang Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya di lapangan. Hinata yang sedari tadi senyum dan menghayati penampakan keren Sasuke kini berubah menjadi Hinata yang diam, datar, manyun dan siap melemparkan apa saja saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata menghampiri supir gantengnya sambil membawa segelas minuman berwarna merah. Hinata menebak, itu jus tomat. Jus kesukaan Sasuke.

Amarah Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke menerima jus tersebut dan langsung meminumnya sementara air putih yang Hinata bawa untuk Sasuke belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata sambil membawa ransel dan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah, rambutnya agak lepek oleh keringat tapi justru itulah yang membuat ketampanannya semakin berlipat ganda seolah digandakan oleh si Kanjeng pengganda itu (?)

"Gak ngantuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan ranselnya dan memandang sebotol air putih di samping Hinata.

Hinata diam.

"Aku menang. Gak dikasih hadiah?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia membuka seragam basketnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos hitam.

Hinata masih diam.

"Mau makan sesuatu? Es krim? " tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan barangnya ke ransel birunya.

"Aku haus, ini airnya-"

 _ **Bruuugghhh..!**_

Hinata melempar botol minuman yang ia belikan untuk Sasuke.

"Bohong! Kamu gak haus! Tadi kamu udah minum jus dari perempuan berambut merah itu!" kata Hinata memandang Sasuke jengkel.

' _Ohh…jadi itu'_

Sasuke menarik nafas dan berjalan mengambil botol air minum yang dilemparkan Hinata. Sasuke membuka tutup botol tersebut lalu meminumnya nyaris habis.

"Ah, air putih memang yang terbaik abis latihan" kata Sasuke meletakkan botol minuman tersebut di samping Hinata.

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam" kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata membuang pandangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"Eh, tu-tu…" Hinata kaget dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di punggung Sasuke. Sasuke meraih ranselnya dan menggantungkan di bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Jangan salahkan baunya, siapa suruh jalan aja malas" kata Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_ KHS dengan manusia di punggungnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata nggak nyangka juga si supir sampe segininya. Belum lagi dadanya nyentuh punggungnya Sasuke yang hangat dan sedikit basah, serta jangan lupakan pemandangan tengkuknya Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat, aromanya samar-samar menggelitik penciuman Hinata agar lebih dekat dengan-

"Jangan dicium!" kata Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya saat merasakan nafas Hinata menyapu tengkuknya.

"Ti-ti-tidak.." kata Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam kali ini tidak dihadiri oleh Hinata. Hanya ortu Hinata, Sasuke dan Neji yang numpang makan. Katanya lagi kangen masakan rumah.

"Sekolah lo gimana?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Baik. Kerjaan lo?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ya gitulah" jawab Neji.

"Sasuke, Hinata mana?" tanya Hotaru, Mamanya Hinata.

"Nggak tau, Ma. Tadi pulang sekolah langsung ke kamar dan nggak keluar lagi" kata Sasuke menyudahi makannya dan mengambil piring untuk Hinata.

"Aku bawain nasinya ya, Ma" kata Sasuke membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Hinata.

 _ **Tok..tok…**_

Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Kamu pake baju kan? Aku masuk nih…" kata Sasuke memutar knop pintu kamar Hinata. Eh, ternyata yang empunya kamar lagi menggalau di balkon kamar.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan di meja belajar Hinata lalu keluar ke balkon kamar. Hinata sedang berayun galau di ayunan sementara Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Hinata sambil bersandar di teralis balkon.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke memulai.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hinata yang siap membunuh Sasuke kalo dia salah jawab.

"Siapa yang mana?"

"Yang tadi sore, yang ngasih minuman gak jelas ke kamu. Kamu gak takut apa diracunin? Kalo kamu mati aku kemana-mana yang nganterin siapa?" tanya Hinata menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Oh, dia anak kampus _Konoha University_ " jawab Sasuke santai.

"Pacar kamu?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan mata tidak suka.

"Bukan"

"Cewek yang naksir kamu?" tanya Hinata masih dengan tatapan mata yang sama.

"Hu'um" Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tuuuhhhhhh kaaaannnnnn….." akhirnya pecah juga. Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya dan bersandar disandaran kursi sambil nendang-nendang udara dan-

"Ehhh..tu-tungguu…" Hinata merasakan dua lengan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya. Sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Bukan hanya itu, kini dagu Sasuke bersandar di bahu Hinata dan yeahhh.. wajahnya Sasuke deket banget ,

"Sa…Saa…" Hinata memegang kedua lengan Sasuke yang memeluknya tapi pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa..."kata Sasuke pelan nyaris berbisik sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Supir macam apa ini, permisa? Macam apaaaa….? Macam pengen punya *eh.

"Sini…" Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya dan dipeluk kembali.

"Sasuke kan cuma punya kamu" kata Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya mencari objek yang dicari bibirnya (?)

"Ta-ta-ta…." Okeh, Hinata mau bilang 'tapi bukan kayak gini juga'

"Dan kamu cuma punya…." Sasuke makin mendekatkan bibirnya ke tempat seharusnya bibir mendarat (?). Makin dekat, mata hitam itu juga semakin sayu, dan-

 _ **Tok…tok…..**_

"Hinataa…..Mama nanya, kamu udah makan belom?" teriak Neji dari luar pintu kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo..yoo…apa kabar para pejuang, entah itu pejuang cinta maupun pejuang skripsi.**

 **Hei, kengkawan. Author moody-an ini nongol lagi, hahaha**

 **Bawa persembahan fic dengan judul paling aneh dan cerita yang nggak kalah anehnya.**

 **Ehgilaakkk, apa itu supir multifungsi -,- tiba-tiba aja kepikiran setelah- ahsudahlah.**

 **RnR yaaaaaa….**

 **Muacchhh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Semultifungsi apakah seorang supir multifungsi itu? Saksikan dan review kisahnya di bawah ini.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **Supir Multifungsi** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalo apa-apa gak manyun, bukan Hinata namanya. Seperti sore ini, Hinata kembali manyun di depan pagar rumahnya saat Mama dan Papanya memasuki mobil yang akan dikemudikan oleh Neji menuju bandara. Yap, Hotaru dan Hiashi bakalan ke Australi untuk beberapa hari.

"Udah dong, Sayang. Paling lama cuma 3 hari kok" kata Hotaru mengelus-elus kepala anak bungsunya.

"Tapi, Ma…" Hinata memperparah manyunnya sambil mencak-mencak di atas tanah bumi pertiwi yang tak berdosa.

"Kalo mau makan kan tinggal beli aja atau _delivery_. Apalagi kan ada Sasuke" kata Hotaru memandang Sasuke yang sedang bercengkerama bersama Neji yang di ujung sana.

"Tapi beliin _Teddy Bear_ gede ya, Ma" kata Hinata akhirnya luluh dan memeluk Hotaru.

"Iya, beres"

Hotaru dan Hiashi sudah berada dalam mobil disupirin sama ponakan gonrongnya. Hiashi membuka jendela mobil.

"Baik-baik di rumah ya" kata pria paruh baya itu dengan semburat khawatir di wajahnya yang mulai berkerut. Pesan Hiashi ditanggapi anggukan dan dadah-dadahan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Titip Hinata ya, Sasuke.." pesan Hotaru kemudian yang nyaris nggak kedengeran gara-gara Neji yang tiba-tiba aja udah tancap gas

Mobilnya udah nggak keliatan dan matahari pun ikut-ikutan nggak keliatan. Ah, senja _otw_ malam nih. Hinata memutar tubuhnya memasuki rumah disusul oleh si supir multifungsinya yang makin menggugah jiwa untuk segera menuju pelaminan. Gimana enggak doi lagi dalam mode cakep maksimal dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek selulutnya.

"Ah, iya" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tadi denger kata Mama?" tanya Hinata nyaris menunjuk ujung hidung Sasuke.

"Yang mana? Pesannya banyak. Bunganya minta disiram, ikan peliharaan dikasi makan, keramik kesayangannya di lap tiap pagi, pagar dan pintu dikun-"

"Bukan itu!" kata Hinata ngeselin memotong pembicaraan Sasuke yang sedang membuat _list_ kerjaannya selama ditinggal berdua bareng Hinata.

"Terus yang mana?" tanya Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

"Yang pesan terakhir. Yang titip Hinata" kata Hinata buka kartu.

"Itu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memandang gadis menjengkelkan yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan menggunakan piyama coklat kotak-kotak.

"Singkatnya, itu artinya kamu harus nurut apapun yang aku mau" kata Hinata cepat lalu berbalik dan memasuki rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditinggal berdua, cuma berdua bersama cowok yang suami- _able_ tuh rasanya-

"Rasa-rasa jadi istri, hihihi…" kata Hinata cekikikan sambil mengambil brokoli dari kulkas.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan sambil membawa iPhonenya.

"Makan apa gimana maksudnya?" tanya Hinata gak ngerti.

"Pesan makan, di _Konoha Fried Chicken_ aja ya" kata Sasuke santai yang ternyata bikin Hinata pengen nancepin pisaunya di leher Sasuke. Ingat, masih ada kata 'pengen'. Kalo serius mah boro-boro, tar kemana-mana yang nganterin siapa? Masa iya Neji, _isshhh…_ bikin malu. Untuk beberapa hal, menurut Hinata, Neji gak memenuhi kriteria cowo idaman untuk diajak jalan. Intinya, Sasuke tuh udah pas dalam segala-galanya. Jadi temen jalan, oke. Jadi tutor belajar juga oke, apalagi jadi Ayahnya anak-anak, duhh.. asli oke banget.

" _Hellaww_ …kamu pikir sekarang aku lagi ngapain?" tanya Hinata mengangkat pisau dan brokoli.

"Emangnya ngapain?" tanya Sasuke heran meletakkan iPhonenya dan mulai bertopang dagu memandang Hinata heran, gak ngerti, dan sedikit gagal paham. Sasuke sama sekali nggak kepikiran Hinata bakal masak. Masalahnya nih ya, Hinata tuh anaknya bisa menghirup oksigen tanpa bantuan orang lain aja udah keajaiban banget buat Sasuke.

"Aku mau masak" kata Hinata nyombong.

"Eh?" Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"Kita pesan aja ya?" Sasuke memohon sekali lagi.

"Kenapa sih? Aku tuh pengen masakin kamu. Aku tebak, pasti jus tomat cewek rambut merah itu bikinan dia sendiri kan?" Hinata mendekat ke Sasuke yang duduk santai di kursi meja makan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kamu cuma harus makan makanan buatan aku. Gak boleh cewek lain. Ngerti?" kata Hinata penuh penekanan sambil menodongkan pisaunya di depan mata Sasuke.

Hinata keliatan sibuk dengan urusannya potong memotong, sementara itu Sasuke juga menyibukkan diri atau simpelnya bersiap siaga menyiapkan diri terhadap segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di dapur keluarga Hyuuga saat Hinata memutuskan untuk ber-improvisasi di sana. Iya, Sasuke sedang baca buku di kursi meja makan sambil sesekali mengawasi pergerakan Hinata.

Saat Hinata menyuruh Sasuke membaca di kamar, Sasuke menjawab-

"Aku disini aja" dengan gaya _stay cool_ andalannya.

Gak terasa bumi berputar, jam dinding pun gak mau ketinggalan ikut berputar untuk menandakan waktu berlalu tanpa tunggu-tunggu, seakan gak mau kompromi dengan hati yang masih kejebak masa lalu *ahem.

10 menit kemudian tiba-tiba-

"Awwww…!"

Sasuke segera berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan cepat menuju makhluk yang baru saja mengatakan "aww" dengan kesakitan.

"Keiris pi-"

Hinata mah mana sempet nyelesein kalimatnya "keiris pisau" pas jari telunjuknya yang berdarah tiba-tiba aja udah ada di dalam mulut Sasuke. Iya, mulut Sasuke. Rasanya, hangat, basah, mana bibirnya Sasuke lembut banget lagi .. bikin muka Hinata langsung merah meriah.

"U-udah" Hinata menarik jarinya. Salting woee, salting.

"Masih berdarah" lagi, Sasuke masih meraih jari Hinata dan masih ngelakuin kayak yang tadi.

Gak cuma panci yang berasap. Rasa-rasanya telinga Hinata pun ikutan berasap merasakan sensasi aneh tapi unyu yang sedang melanda jari telunjuknya.

"U-udah ah" kata Hinata menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke santai dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Setelah yakin dengan pernyataan yakinnya Hinata yang sama sekali gak meyakinkan, Sasuke membuka pintu lemari penyimpann di dapur untuk mencari kotak P3K. Sasuke mengambil plaster luka yang kemudian dibalutkan di jari telunjuk Hinata.

Hinata kembali berkutat dengan bahan masakan yang masih menjadi misteri dua dunia bakalan jadi apa nantinya. Sasuke pun kembali ke kursi meja makan dengan ragu-ragu sambil memandang rambut panjang yang terurai menjuntai menutupi punggung Hinata.

"Sassukkkeee…hiks…." Hinata kembali berbalik dengan mata yang berair.

"Heh, kenapa lagi? Kan aku udah bilangin kita pesen aja" males tapi mau gimana lagi? Sasuke beranjak kembali mendekati area kompor dan sekitarnya.

"Bawangnya bikin mataku perih…" kata Hinata pelan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengurangi sensasi perih yang ia rasakan saat mengupas bawang merah.

"Rambutnya diikat dulu" kata Sasuke meraih seluruh rambut Hinata lalu mengikatnya dengan karet gelang yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"Masih perih?" tanya Sasuke menunduk sambil mulai meraba pipi Hinata.

"Ambilin air" kata Hinata meminta air untuk membasuh matanya.

"Gak usah. Diginiin lebih cepet sembuh" dan tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan kecupan manis di kedua matanya. _Aargghh…_ Tuhan, bisa _pre-order_ supir kayak gini gak sihhh .

Hinata akhirnya menurut menjadi _the only audience_ untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan pesona supirnya saat melakukan atraksi masak. Sasuke begitu lincah memotong brokoli, bawang, cabai dan apa aja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat capcai. Selain lincah memotong bahan masakan, Sasuke juga lincah banget motong-motong hati ini saat ia berbalik membawa masakannya. Yah, meskipun wajahnya ditekuk sih tapi tetep aja hati ini kepotong-potong pokoknya.

"Capcai, telur mata sapi sama sosis goreng aja ya…" kata Sasuke meletakkan masakannya di depan Hinata.

Tak lupa, Sasuke juga mengambil dua piring nasi untuknya dan untuk Hinata. Tak ketinggalan air putih dan susu coklat untuk Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya diam dan senyum-senyum menghayati perannya sebagai _princess_ saat Sasuke sibuk kesana kemari.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata.

" _Itadakimasu~_ " kata Sasuke pelan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu mulai menyendok makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kok gak dimakan?" tanya Sasuke heran melirik Hinata yang hanya diam memandangi makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tangan aku kan sakit, gak bisa makan" kata Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang dibalut plester luka.

"Hah, yaudah sini" Sasuke yang terbiasa dengan kelakukan Hinata bisa langsung peka menanggapi dan menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk nyuapin Hinata makan. _Isshhhh…._

Sasuke pun menggeser kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan kursi Hinata. Mengambil piring dan sendok makan Hinata lalu menyuapi yang empunya.

"Enak banget.." kata Hinata memuji masakan supirnya.

"Iyalah, selain ganteng, pinter, jago olahraga, aku juga pinter masak. Cewek yang jadi istri aku nantinya bakalan beruntung banget" kata Sasuke sambil menyuapkan udang dan nasi pada Hinata.

"Kok gak dimakan?" tanya Sasuke heran memandang Hinata yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Yang nantinya jadi istri kamu?" tanya Hinata mengulang pernyataan Sasuke dengan alis berkerut sambil memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke mengangguk santai.

"Emangnya siapa yang bakal jadi istri kamu?"

" _Ummm.._ Siapa aja yang ditakdirkan Tuhan" kata Sasuke santai yang gak tau kenapa malah bikin Hinata naik darah.

"Hah? Siapa aja?" Hinata mendorong piring yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke bengong.

"Jadi aku gimana?" tanya Hinata khawatir dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Gimana apanya?" tuh kan.

"Kalo kamu nikah sama cewek lain terus aku nikahnya sama siapa?" tanya Hinata menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang sendok berisi nasi dan udang.

"Sama cowok yang ditakdirkan Tuhan buat kamu"

"Terus dianya itu siapa?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Ya mana aku tau"

"Aku udah kenyang"

Hinata melongos pergi meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu Sasuke menyelesaikan makannya dan membereskan meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HINATAAAA…!" paduan suara jeritan maut menggema di depan pintu keluarga Hyuuga saat Hinata membuka pintu.

" _ohGosh,_ kalian beneran dateng.." kata Hinata mendapati _bestie_ -nya di depan pintu lengkap dengan piyama mereka masing-masing.

"Yaiyalah. Di rumah kamu kan gak ada siapa-siapa" kata Sakura nyelonong masuk.

"Kamu ama Sasuke doang. Ntar kalo kamu ngapa-ngapain Sasuke, gimana?" tanya Ino langsung _otw_ kamar Hinata di lantai dua.

"Eh, gak kebalik tuh. Hinata yang ngapa-ngapain Sasuke?" tanya Shion memastikan.

"Iya" kata yang lain bersamaan.

Mereka kemudian memasuki kamar Hinata dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Mulai dari rebahan di kasur, nongkrong depan tv, nyari cemilan dan tak lupa menanyakan kabar supir Hinata di kamar sebelah.

"Hin, hin.. doi mana?" tanya Ino sambil mepet-mepet ke Hinata yang lagi nonton tv sambil peluk-peluk si _Teddy Bear._

"Doi sape?" tanya Hinata sok gak mau bahas Sasuke.

"Yaelah. Sasuke lah. Masa iya tukang somai depan komplek kamu" kata Ino bosan.

"Ada tuh di kamarnya" kata Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk kamar Sasuke.

"Kira-kira dia lagi ngapain sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ih, mana aku tahu. Palingan juga udah bobo" kata Hinata makan kripik kentang.

"Ah, masa sih cowok sepinter dan secakep Sasuke jam segini udah bobo" kata Shion ragu.

"Apa hubungannya coba. Kalo ngantuk ya bobo" kata Hinata gak mau tau.

"Gini ya, Sasuke kan pinter tuh, masa iya jam segini udah bobo? Emangnya dia gak belajar gitu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia mah beruntung dikasi anugerah berlebihan sama Tuhan. Jadi tanpa ngapa-ngapain juga dia bisa jadi peringkat satu di sekolah" kata Hinata mengambil salah satu buku pelajarannya.

"Terus nih, dia kan cakep. So pasti banyak cewek yang naksir, sapa tau jam segini belum bobo gara-gara _chattingan_ sama ceweknya atau-"

"NGGAK…! Dia gak punya cewek!" kata Hinata menghempaskan buku pelajarannya.

"Ah, masa sih. Gak percaya ah. Secara kan-" Kalimat Shion terpotong saat matanya memandang penampakan ganteng sedang berdiri di pintu kamar Hinata sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Ehhh, ada Sassukkkeee…" kata tamu dadakan Hinata secara bersamaan.

" _Sorry_ ganggu" kata Sasuke gak enak.

"Ah, gapapa kok. Kita suka kok digangguin sama Sasuke, hihihi…" kata Ino cengegesan.

"Gak laper?" tanya Sasuke memandang Hinata. Tadi kan Hinata cuma makan dua suap dan keburu ngambek.

"Hin, kamu laper gak? Ditanyain tuh" kata Sakura bisik-bisik.

"Nggak" balas Hinata berbisik.

"Sasuke, katanya Hinata laper dan _ehmmm…_ kita-kita juga laper nih" kata Shion ngarep-ngarep gak jelas.

"Eh.. i-itu…"

"Udah, diem aja" kata Sakura melempar wajah Hinata dengan bantal.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Hinata dengan bawaan yang lumayan banyak. Iyalah, Sakura, Ino dan Shion kan juga belum mamam.

"Aku bantuin yaahh…" kata Ino lincah menuruni kasur dan mengambil beberapa benda yang berada di nampan Sasuke saat Sasuke berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Kok banyak sih?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Yang lain juga kan belum makan" kata Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Wahh, enak banget keliatannya. Ini semua yang masak Sasuke?" tanya Shion.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu meletakkan nampan di karpet dekat kasur Hinata, yang lain berhamburan menuruni kasur dan melantai mengelilingi makanan yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Ih, ya ampun. Mana pinter masak lagi. _Future husband_ banget gak sihhhh…~" kata Ino sambil pukul-pukul manja bahunya Sasuke yang lagi sibuk ngatur makanan.

"Makan dong…" kata Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih berada di atas kasur sementara Sakura, Ino dan Shion udah mengaktifkan mode siap santap.

"Ih, Hinata ih. Udah buruan sini. Jangan modus biar disuapin Sasuke ah.." kata Shion menyeret-nyeret Hinata.

Hinata dan yang lainnya mulai makan di karpet bulu. Sementara itu, Sasuke menuju meja belajar Hinata dan mengutak atik komputer disana.

"Eh, kalian ngerasa gak sih kalo pelajaran Fisika yang kemarin itu rumit banget?" tanya Ino yang notabenenya lemah terhadap itung-itungan benda-benda, zat-zat, kecepatan, getaran, gelombang cinta atau apalah semacamnya.

"Asli bener banget _cyiinn_ , kalian-kalian kan pada tau otak gue _space_ nya limited banget. Mana muat nampung teori Fisika-fisikaan. Udah penuh banget sama _all of things about Sasuke_ …" kata Shion mengganjen memandang Sasuke yang sibuk disana.

"Hin, kamu punya salep gak?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Salep apaan?" tanya Hinata gak ngerti.

"Kamu gak kasian gitu liat temen kamu yang satu ini menginap penyakit kegatelan kayak gini?" tanya Sakura mendorong bahu Shion.

"Biasanya nih ya. Pelajaran tuh kadang susah nyangkut di otak dan di hati itu karena gurunya. Coba aja kalo gurunya cakepan dikit…" kata Ino kalem sambil kedip-kedip mata ke arah Sasuke.

"Bisa kali ya Sasuke ngajarin kita. Sasuke kan selalu dapet 100 kalo Fisika" Sakura pun ngarep.

"Ah, bahkan kalo ada yang namanya dapet 101, pasti Sasuke dapet segitu saking cemerlangnya di Fisika. Bisa kali ya ngasih pencerahan ke kita-kita" Shion pun mengharapkan hal yang sama.

"E-eh? Aku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Singkat cerita. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meluangkan waktunya malam ini untuk memberikan sedikit pencerahan kepada gadis-gadis penghuni kelas 2.5 yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Lagian, Hinata juga nilanya buruk rupa banget kalo udah masalah Fisika. Siapa tahu Hinata bisa konsen kalo belajarnya gak di kelas dan belajar bareng kayak gini. Untuk memulai diklat dasar Fisika, Sasuke menanyakan bagian mana yang mereka kurang mengerti.

"Sebenernya sih yang kita tahu tentang Fisika ya yang ngajar tuh Orochimaru-sensei. Penampakannya asli serem tapi gak tau kenapa bikin _boring_ " kata Ino polos.

Setelah rapat, musyararah dan mufakat yang berlangsung begitu sengit, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk diajarin tentang Kecepatan sama Sasuke. Sasuke sih setuju-setuju aja dan mulai menjelaskan materi dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya biar bisa ngajarin banyak.

"Sampe sini ada yang mau ditanyain?" tanya Sasuke menyudahi penjelasannya.

"Aku dong…" kata Ino tunjuk tangan.

"Bagian yang mana?" tanya Sasuke memandang buku cetak yang ada di tangannya.

"Sasuke tau nggak kecepatan apa yang lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya?" tanya Ino dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Umm..kecepatan apa ya. _So far,_ yang aku tahu itu kecepatan cahaya yang paling cepet" kata Sasuke menyentuh pipinya, bingung juga.

"Ah, masa gak tau sih, yang lebih cepet dari kecepatan cahaya adalah kecepatanmu membuat hatiku jatuh padamu.." kata Ino cengengesan.

" _Iyuuuhhhhhhh….!_ " Yang lain menyoraki Ino sementara Sasuke cuma senyum-senyum unyu sedikit malu. _Ihhhh,,,,_ Sasuke maluuu…..

" _Ish,_ udah. Pertanyaan itu kita _skip_ aja. Epen banget deh ah. Eh, kalo bertanya di luar pelajar Fisika, bisa gak?" tanya Sakura memainkan pulpennya.

"Bisa sih, aku lumayan baik di hampir semua pelajaran" kata Sasuke melepas kacamatanya. Ahhh, apa-apaan supir ini. Apa bisa jadi suami kali ya.

"Sasuke udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Sakura senyum lebar.

" _OMG helaaawww…_ pelajaran mana tuhh.." kata Shion. Eh, Hinata mana? Manaaa?

"Pelajaran percintaan!" kata Sakura tegas.

"Gak punya" kata Sasuke pelan.

" _Ihhhh…._ gaaak punyaaaaaa" yang lain membeo.

"Terus, terus…tipe cewek yang Sasuke suka yang kayak gimana?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata membuat mata dan telinga Hinata fokus pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke saat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hehe, kalo itu…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul 6 pagi, Sakura, Ino dan Shion meninggalkan rumah Hinata untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing bersiap ke sekolah untuk setidaknya melakukan sesuatu demi masa depan yang lebih cerah kelak.

 _ **Tok…tok..tok…**_

"Bentar lagi jam 7. Aku udah siap nih" kata Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata tapi gak ada jawaban.

"Kita sarapan di sekolah aja ya" lagi. Sasuke mencoba membuat penghuni kamar ungu itu bersuara tapi ya tetep aja gak ada suara.

"Aku masuk nih…" kata Sasuke memutar knop pintu kamar Hinata dan ternyata gak kekunci. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan pemandangan-

' _Ahshit'_ batin Sasuke saat mendapati Hinata yang membelakanginya duduk di tepi kasur. Seandainya cuma sekedar membelakangi sih gapapa ya. Lah ini, membelakangi sambil gak pake baju. Maksudnya, Hinata cuma pake cd dan _bra_ doang.

"Ke-, anu-, itu-, em-, apa-, sebe-" ah, gilak. Malah Sasuke udah gak tau berkata-kata lagi.

"Mau masuk sekolah gak?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menarik dan menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa seragamnya belum dipake?" tanya Sasuke memandang langit-langit untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hinata berbalik memandang Sasuke.

"Aku ini cewek. Aku perempuan. Aku juga bisa jadi istri kamu!" kata Hinata tegas. Sasuke senyum. Ihhhh…doi senyuummm .. Sasuke lalu melangkah mendekati gantungan baju Hinata dan mengambil seragam Hinata.

"Ayo berdiri" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar berdiri di hadapannya.

Hinata berdiri di hadapan Sasuke masih dengan penampilannya yang ala-ala di pantai cuma pake bikini. Matanya gak lepas dari wajah Sasuke yang serius melepas kemeja sekolahnya dari _hanger_.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi seperti yang kamu selalu bilang!" lagi, Hinata seolah membentak Sasuke tapi Sasuke tenang-tenang aja meraih tangan Hinata dan memakaikan Hinata kemeja sekolah.

"Aku tahu" kata Sasuke mengeluarkan rambut Hinata dari dalam kemeja sekolah yang ia pakaikan.

"Terus, kenapa kamu masih bingung tipe cewek yang kamu suka kayak gimana?" tanya Hinata bentar lagi nangis. Apalagi Sasuke gak merespon apa-apa selain mengancingkan kacing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Kamu tuh ya" uummmhhh. Baru juga mengancingkan 2 kancing Sasuke udah gak konsen dan langsung mengecup bibir Hinata.

' _Akhirnya diam juga'_

Ciuman singkat. Hanya sekitar 3 detik.

Hinata mengangkat pandangannya dan memandang Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Belum lagi, tangan Sasuke yang tadinya ngancingin baju kini sudah berada di pinggangnya dan satunya lagi berada di tengkuknya.

Seolah belum puas. Sasuke mengulangi kegiatannya. Kali ini lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Ia merapatkan Hinata dalam pelukannya dan mendorong wajah Hinata lebih dengan tangannya yang masih berada di belakang tengkuk Hinata. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menikmati kegiatannya, mengulum bibir Hinata dan sesekali memiringkan wajahnya untuk mendapat akses lebih. Tangannya pun bergerak, yang tadinya di pinggang Hinata kini bergerak meraba tangan Hinata. Mulai dari jemari, lengan, bahu dan kemudian turun ke dada. Baru sampai disana, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan juga menarik tangannya seolah tahu bahwa kalo dilanjutin bisa sampe kemana-kemana dan hal itu sama sekali gak boleh. Sasuke ogah menyandang status pagar makan tanaman.

"Udah ya. Jangan dipikirin lagi" kata Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dengan mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata diam.

"Aku udah gede. Aku bukan Sasuke anak kecil imut yang dulu agi. Kalo aku masuk kamar kamu dan kamu gak pake apa-apa kayak gini, aku bisa berubah jadi monster. Paham?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengancingkan kancing kemeja Hinata yang belum selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ululululu…puji kulit kerang ajaib.**_

 _ **Ah, si supir mah gitu. Udah gak kecil imut lagi katanya….**_

 _ **Baiduwei, sampe sini dulu ya gengs,**_

 _ **Soli soli banget nih, apdetnya lama. Kika lagi pulkamzzz soalnya, alias pulang kampoeng.**_

 _ **Yap.**_

 _ **Tetep tungguin chap berikutnya yaa..**_

 _ **Eh, satu lagi jangan lupa, direview ya ssiiisss**_

 _ ***Seeunextchap**_

 _ ***kisskissbye**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Semultifungsi apakah seorang supir multifungsi itu? Saksikan dan review kisahnya di bawah ini.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **Supir Multifungsi** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari di sekolah itu emang paling nyenengin. Meski bangunnya pagi buta dan pulangnya pas sore yang nggak kalah butanya tapi tetep aja kita bakalan hepi aja ke sekolah. Apalagi kalo kita udah punya _someone_ di sekolah. Entah _someone_ ini statusnya udah jadi kekasih hati maupun 'masih bakal calon' kekasih hati. Apapun statusnya punya _someone_ di sekolah itu sesuatu banget.

Sejenak, mari kita lupakan _someone_ yang bisa saja jadi jodohnya temen sendiri. Mari kita fokus pada hal-hal yang bisa jadi bikin hari-hari kita di sekolah agak malesin. Salah satu contohnya adalah mata pelajaran. Mata pelajaran tertentu bisa menjadi bayang-bayang semu menakutkan bagi beberapa siswa. Contoh spesifiknya, misalnya pelajaran olahraga yang menjadi bayang menakutkan bagi siswa perempuan. Masih mending kalo pas olahraga kerjaannya cuma jadi tim hore mandangin cowok-cowok cakep yang lagi keringetan, lah kalo pas giliran kita yang di-hore-in?

"Sensei, kalo aku lari dari kenyataan 50 kali putaran aku udah lulus belum?" tanya Shion ngos-ngosan padahal belum sampe keliling 2 putaran di lapangan.

"Kenyataan bukan untuk kita lari padanya, anak muda! Hadapi! _face the problem!"_ teriak Guy-Sensei menyemangati dari tepi lapangan.

" _How can you face the problem when the problem is your face?_ " gumam Sakura mengusap dahinya yang mulai bercucuran keringat.

"Huusshhh! Gak boleh ngomong gitu!" tegur Ino yang berlari beriringan bersama Hinata.

"Gilaaak, cape banget. Baut-baut di kaki rasanya mau lepas semuahhh" kata Hinata memegang tangan Ino sambil sedikit membungkuk karena Hinata mulai merasa perutnya sedikit kram. Se-kram hati ini saat melihat mantan becandaan sama gebetan barunya.

Lapangan _indoor_ KHS nggak sesepi hidupnya jomblo di malam minggu. Soalnya nggak cuma kelas 2.5, kelasnya Hinata dkk, yang lagi pelajaran olahraga. Ada kelas 2.3 juga yang sibuk peragain gerakan-gerakan SKJ yang sudah tidak relevan dilakukan oleh anak sekolah menengah. Yah, apa boleh buat. Silabus pelajaran olahraga di _handle_ sama Guy-sensei, jadi nggak heran kalo apa-apa rasanya jadi aneh.

Selain anak kelas 2.5 dan 2.3 yang mengisi lapangan _indoor_ KHS, ada juga siswa-siswa lain yang memilih nongkrong di lapangan _indoor_ saat gurunya nggak masuk kelas. Ada yang dateng untuk diskusi tugas kelompok, ada yang dateng untuk _online_ , si _free-wifi-hunter_ julukannya, dan ada yang cuma dateng untuk duduk kosong memandangi siswa-siswi yang lagi olahraga. Untuk beberapa alasan, supir multifungsi kita termasuk golongan yang hanya datang untuk duduk kosong bertopang dagu memandangi makhluk-makhluk berseragam olahraga yang sedang berlarian di bawah sana. Wajahnya yang sedang berada dalam ' _mode_ : begong melongo' nggak pernah gagal merontokkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya/Rontoquin hati aqoe juga donk qaqa :v.

Belum lagi dasinya yang terpasang longgar di lehernya bikin kita salah fokus/dasinya pengen dibenerin sama aqoe gak qaqa? :v

Apa lagi kemeja sekolahnya yang sebagian masuk sebagiannya lagi dikeluarin. Bukan dikeluarin sih tapi keluar sendiri, semacam setelan ' _adorable bad boy'_ gitu. Seragam emang gitu, semakin siang semakin nggak nurut. Yawdahlah yawh. Berhubung Sasuke termasuk golongan kaum pengucap kata 'bodoamat' jadi ya gitu deh.

Dari bawah lapangan, Hinata berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan larinya dan menyempatkan melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada supirnya. Mirip-mirip anak ilang yang minta digendong sama mas-mas ganteng yang lewat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tangan kirinya sebatas dada untuk membalas lambaian tangan Hinata dan-

"KYYYYAAAAAA…!" yang di 'dadah' siapa yang baper siapa. Dasar manusia.

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan anarkis barusan. Cowok bermata hitam yang cocok banget jadi Ayahnya anak-anak ini mengambil iPhone hitamnya dan _earphone_ untuk dengerin lagu-lagu baru yang lagi _hits._ Jadi supir boleh, kampudes jangan.

"Hoii…" baru juga beberapa detik lagu _Something Just Like This-_ nya _Coldplay_ ft. The Chainsmoker manjain telinga, eh tiba-tiba ada yang 'hoi' sambil colek-colek dan langsung duduk di sampingnya Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke cuma melirik singkat. Oh ternyata Gaara.

"Pengen dateng gak?" tanya Gaara mengeluarkan iPhonenya yang menampilkan poster undangan.

"Dateng kemana?" tanya Sasuke nggak ngerti.

"Masa belum tau sih, besok malem kan ultahnya Matsuri. Dia ngadain _dance party_ gitu. Manusia satu sekolah diundang semua" denger-denger gosip nih. Katanya si Matsuri ini naksir sama Gaara, awalnya Gaara sih watados aja, nggak pedulian gitu tapi lama-kelamaan Gaara naksir balik sama Matsuri. Pernah denger mitos ini gak? Mitos yang katanya kalo kita tau ada orang yang naksir sama kita, lama kelamaan kita juga bisa naksir balik sama dia. Mungkin kasusnya Gaara dan Matsuri masuk contoh kasus dari mitos ini. _Who knows_ ya.

"Gak tau. Lagian pasti rame. Gue suka pusing kalo di tempat rame" kata Sasuke mengganti lagu yang didengarkannya.

"Masa nggak-"

 _ **Bruukkkk…!**_

"HIIIAAAAAAA….!" Seseorang terjatuh dan cewek-cewek langsung nge- _scream_ berjamaah.

Sasuke diam. Matanya tidak berkedip memandang gadis kecil berambut panjang di bawah sana yang menunduk memandang lututnya.

Sasuke menelan paksa ludahnya. Tangannya gemetar saat wajah itu semakin tak terlihat tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

Hinata jatuh tersandung kaki sendiri. Lututnya lecet, berdarah. Perpaduan antara kaget, sakit dan cengeng membuat Hinata tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"He-hei…" Sasuke datang menghampiri Hinata di lapangan dengan wajah panik. Ia setengah berjongkok memegang kaki Hinata yang lecet parah.

"Sasuukkkeeee…." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang supirnya dengan air mata yang hampir turun membasahi bumi.

"Kok nggak hati-hati sih" kata Sasuke merapikan rambut Hinata yang nggak jauh beda sama Sadako.

"Tali sepatunya lepas dan nggak sengaja keinjek" Hinata masih bertahan dengan posisi dan wajahnya yang makin kesini makin mirip sama anak anjing abis kecebur got.

"Masih bisa jalan?" tanya Sasuke nggak sadar megang tangan Hinata.

"Masa udah jatuh gini masih nanya masih bisa jalan apa nggak. Ya nggak bisalah" kata Hinata jengkel.

"Ya-yaudah" tanpa basa basi busuk Sasuke langsung gendong Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang UKS. Kali ini digendongnya di gendong di depan, Sasuke takutnya kalo di gendong di belakang ntar lututnya Hinata bergerak dan bisa bikin tambah sakit. Ihhh~ aku juga pengen jatoohhhhhh~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampai di UKS, Sasuke memilih salah satu ranjang kosong di sudut ruangan kemudian meletakkan (?/barang kali ah) Hinata di tepi ranjang.

"Sakit banget apa kamunya aja yang cengeng?" tanya Sasuke memperhatikan lutut Hinata yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kalo kamu nggak niat mending gak usah, ka-" belum selesai kalimat Hinata, Sasuke udah berdiri membelakanginya dan melangkah menjauhinya.

' _mampus kalo dia beneran pergi'_

Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sasuke bicara pada petugas UKS untuk meminta kotak obat. Berhubung Shizune, si penanggung jawab UKS, juga lagi menangani siswa yang mimisan karena kejedot pintu, akhirnya urusan Hinata diserahkan sama Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri Hinata sambil membawa kotak obat dan baskom kecil berisi air bersih untuk membasuh luka Hinata. *luka hati aku sekalian bisa dibasuh gak, Pir? (Pir = baca:supir)

"Kalo nangis aku tinggal nih" kata Sasuke berjongkok di depan lutut Hinata sambil memandang wajah gadis yang bawaannya masih pengen nangis.

"Nggak nangis" kata Hinata mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang batal jatuh membasahi bumi.

"Umm,, ka-kakinya aku pegang gapapa ya" kata Sasuke sedikit gugup. Sasuke berniat menahan betis Hinata saat membersihkan luka. Soalnya kan kalo luka kena air biasanya perih tuh. Nah, kalo perih kan kaki biasanya gerak-gerak gitu.

"I-iya" kata Hinata mengangguk.

' _Ta-tangannya hangat'_ batin Hinata saat telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh kakinya.

"Tahan ya" kata Sasuke memberi peringatan sebelum melakukan penanganan terhadap luka di lutut Hinata

" _Aaaaa….adddhhh, ngghh…."_

"Yap" kata Sasuke setelah menempelkan plaster luka di lutut Hinata.

"Udah?" tanya Hinata memandang lukanya yang sudah tertutupi.

"Belum" kata Sasuke merapikan peralatan kotak P3K disampingnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata heran. Lalu-

 _Cuppp…._

Sasuke mengecup lutut Hinata yang dilapisi plaster luka. 3 detik sih gapapa tapi ini udah 5 detik Sasuke masih belum melepaskan ciumannya.

"U-udah ih" kata Hinata menggerakkan kakinya tapi langsung ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Ciumanku itu ajaib. Bisa cepat nyembuhin luka. Kayak tangan kamu yang keiris pisau kemarin malam" kata Sasuke berdiri dan meraih jemari Hinata yang sebenarnya nggak langsung sembuh juga. Masih ada bekas lukanya malah. Entah memang Sasuke percaya ciumannya ajaib atau emang dasarnya modus kalem aja. Entah~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore nyaris malam. Hiashi dan Hotaru belum juga pulang. Neji juga nggak pernah pulang ke rumah karena sibuk dengan lab dan prakteknya. Jadi, kesimpulannya Sasuke dan Hinata masih ditinggal berdua di rumah.

"Listriknya kenapa?" tanya Hinata memandang Sasuke yang fokus memperhatikan meteran listrik di teras rumah mereka.

"Nggak kenapa-napa" kata Sasuke memegang tengkuk lehernya.

"Kamu udah mandi belum?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Belum" jawab Hinata singkat memasuki rumah.

"Mau aku mandiin?" tanya Sasuke mengekor di belakang.

"Ng-nggak, a-aku mandi sendiri" kata Hinata takut-takut dan mempercepat langkahnya. Sejak kejadian 'dipasangin seragam' dan ditambah _statement_ 'aku bukan anak kecil lagi', kadang Hinata mulai mikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Sasuke. Belum lagi baru aja nawarin pengen mandiin dia. Kyyaaaaa! Apa ituuu…!

"Kenapa nggak mau dimandiin?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum licik masih mengekor di belakang Hinata. Mereka seperti saling mengejar dengan langkah yang sedikit lagi berlari.

"A-aku udah gede" kata Hinata menepikan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalo mandi bareng gimana?" tanya Sasuke memperlebar senyuman setannya.

"A-" yaahh, tangan Hinata ketangkep deh.

"Dulu waktu kecil kita sering mandi bareng kan?" tanya Sasuke menarik Hinata lebih dekat padanya.

"I-iya ta-tapi i-itu kan waktu ki-kita ma-masih kecil" kata Hinata berusaha menjauhkan dirinya saat tubuhnya sudah rapat sepenuhnya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Diulang lagi gimana?" tanya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Di-diulang ba-bagaimana…" kata Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke saat kedua tangan Sasuke sudah terkunci mati di belakang pinggangnya.

"Aku udah lupa rasanya" Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya di pipi Hinata. Suaranya pelan, serak-serak kebanjiran yang kedengarannya unyu-unyu seksi gimana gitu~

"Ma-mandi bareng sa-sama Kak Neji aja" Hinata mulai sesak karena pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat. Bukan cuma itu, yang tadinya hidungnya cuma di pipi sekarang menjalar ke leher.

"Heeeee~ masa sama Neji" kata Sasuke menyempatkan mencium pelan leher Hinata. Suaranya makin pelan dan terdengar manja. Hueeeee….!

"Sa-sasuke, se-saakkk…!" Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan melonggarkan pelukannya saat Hinata merintih kesakitan. Sumpah, Sasuke nggak sadar kalo dekapannya udah sekeras itu.

"Aku ma-mau mandi" kata Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih belum lepas dari pinggangnya.

"Ada syaratnya" kata Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ngg, a-apa" kata Hinata menunduk malu-malu.

"Dari kemarin aku mulu yang nyium. Sekarang gantian" Sasuke menundukkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Hinata. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya yang tersenyum tipis menunggu kecupan Hinata.

"Ha-harus banget nih?" tanya Hinata meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kalo nggak kita mandi bareng" kata Sasuke masih dengan posisinya.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam memandang garis wajah Sasuke. Dekat. Sangat dekat. Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Bibir tipis nan merah di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

 _Cuppp…_

Akhirnya Hinata mencium Sasuke.

"Heeee~ masa cuma di pipi" kata Sasuke manyun masih dengan menutup mata.

"A-aku malu…" kata Hinata memandang jam dinding.

"Masa cuma sebelah" Sasuke kembali senyum menunggu kecupan Hinata dan-

 _Cuuuppp…_

"U-udah"

"Masa gitu aja malu. Padahal tinggal tempelin gini aja" lalu Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Hinata. Hanya kecupan singkat.

Hinata mandi. Sasuke juga mandi. Di kamar mandi masing-masing. Setelah mandi, mereka berdua duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam. Makanan di pesan aja biar cepet. Hinata memandang Sasuke yang makan dengan lahap. Sasuke memang berubah secara fisik tapi kebiasaan lucunya tidak berubah sama sekali. Dari kecil, Sasuke selalu makan dengan mulut yang penuh. Untuk sesaat, pipi tirus Sasuke tampak tembem karena makanan yang membuat mulut Sasuke penuh.

Pipi tirus Sasuke.

Pipi yang dicium oleh Hinata tadi sore.

Pipi yang dulu enaknya dicubit sekarang lebih enak kalo dicium.

"Uhhuukkk…uuuukkkk….." Hinata tersedak makanannya saat berpikiran yang iya-iya.

"Minum.." kata Sasuke menyerahkan segelas minuman.

"Mikirin apa sih?" tanya Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya dan memandang Hinata yang sedang minum.

"Gak ada" kata Hinata melanjutkan makan.

"Mikirin yang aneh-aneh yaaaaa~"

"NGGAK IHHH…"

"Heehhh~ gitu aja manyum. Berarti bener"

"NGGAAAAKKKKK…!"

Oke. Makan malam selesai. Hinata lincah meninggalkan meja makan dan membiarkan Sasuke nyupir sendiri. Iya, Sasuke kan emang supir jadi biasanya nyupir. Entah itu nyupirin mobil atau nyupir alias nyuci piring.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jantungnya gak suka boong kalo masalah Sasuke. Giliran mikirin Sasuke, jantung Hinata langsung bereaksi dag dig dug nggak jelas. Apa lagi pas mikirin Sasuke yang peluk-peluk dan cium-cium. Hiiiiihhhhhhh~

"Gak..! mungkin karena aku imut aja jadi Sasuke gemes dan gemesnya itu ya dengan cara nyium" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ta-tapi kalo diinget-inget…." Hinata merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan mengingat sensasi ciuman Sasuke yang sampe gigit-gigit dan pegang-pegang. Hiaaaaa…..~

 _ **Tok..tok…**_

"Heh…." Hinata terduduk di kasurnya.

" _Kenapa dikunci?"_ teriak Sasuke dari luar. Hinata menarik boneka dan memeluknya erat.

"Lagi ganti baju" balas Hinata bohong.

" _Nggak punya PR?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara seperti biasanya. Sasuke emang kayak emak-emak kadang, suka ngurusin PR Hinata.

"Nggak ada kok" Iya, nggak ada. Nggak ada yang bisa Hinata kerjakan dari sekian banyak PR Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Fisika, dan Kimia.

" _Aku punya film bagus. Nonton mau gak?"_ Sasuke belum nyerah.

"A-aku udah ngantuk" jawab Hinata cepat.

" _Ohh, yaudah kalo gitu_ " sepertinya Sasuke udah ke kamarnya.

Hinata menarik nafas lega. Daripada kosong, mendingan main hape. _Chat-_ an sama temen, baca-baca artikel berfaedah (apaan), atau _download_ MV-MV keren aja.

" _Download_ MV-nya apa ya_HUUAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Baru juga mau donlot cari hiburan eh mati lampu.

Sasuke yang sudah _matching_ dengan bantal, selimut, dan gulinglangsung tersenyum saat mendengar jeritan Hinata di kamar sebelah. Duh, kayaknya info dari pak RT emang benar adanya. Malam ini giliran RT-nya Hiashi yang kena pemadaman listrik bergilir.

" _Satu….."_ kata Sasuke entah pada siapa. Suaranya pelan, matanya tertutup rapat dan terlihat sangat nyaman.

" _Duuaaa…."_

" _Ti…"_

"Sa-Sasukee…." Hinata datang membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan mengandalkan senter hape.

" _Hmmmm….?_ " Balas Sasuke dari balik selimut.

"Belum tidur kan?" tanya Hinata masih mematung di depan pintu kamar.

" _Hmmm…._ " Kalo nggak mati lampu Hinata udah otw dukun untuk nanyain apa maksud 'hmmm…' yang dari tadi Sasuke katakan.

"Mati lampu…" kata Hinata mengarahkan senter hapenya ke bagian wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memang tidur menyamping ke arah pintu. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut gonrongnya yang menurut beberapa wanita sangat _sexy_. Supir tapi _sexy_. Yawlohh~

"Silau nih" kata Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan menggunakan tangan kekarnya untuk menghalangi matanya dari sinar senter hape Hinata.

Kalo sekedar adegan bangun dan tutup mata sih nggak masalah. Lah, ini adegan bangun sambil tutup matanya….Sasuke nggak pake baju . memperhatikan dari wajah, leher, bahu, dada, lengan, perut dan..hiiiiiii~

"Ke-kenapa gak pake baju" kata Hinata menurunkan cahaya hapenya.

"Panas" Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sini" Sasuke mengambil hape Hinata dan menyeret yang punya hape duduk di kasur. Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian mencari lilin di laci-laci meja belajarnya. Biar nggak gerah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya. Tidak terlalu gelap, malam ini cahaya bulan terlihat sangat terang.

"Udah ada lilin kan…" kata Sasuke meletakkan beberapa lilin di sudut ruang kamarnya. Hinata bukannya takut gelap. Hinata takutnya mati lampu. Biasanya kan penjahat, penculik, perampok nongolnya pas mati lampu. Itu kata Sasuke.

"Mati lampunya sampe jam berapa?" tanya Hinata memandang siluet-siluet tubuh _topless_ Sasuke yang sibuk menyalakan lilin.

"Ya mana aku tau, memangnya cowok sekeren aku mirip tukang listrik?"

"Sok keren, huh" timpal Hinata yang masih duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke.

"Sok keren gimanaa~" dan akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan ikutan ambil tempat duduk di tepi kasur. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di kasur untuk kemudian dijadikan tumpuan saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata .

"Ya sok keren aja" kata Hinata agak menggeser duduknya.

"Masa sih" ihhhhh, dan Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di bahu Hinata yang memang terekspos. Ya Hinata mana tahu kalo malam ini bakal mati lampu dan numpang hidup di kamar Sasuke, makanya Hinata cuma pake daster tanpa lengan.

"Sa-sasukkeee!" Hinata setengah berteriak sambil mendorong bahu Sasuke saat bibir Sasuke mencium bahunya berkali-kali.

Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga sudah berani menggerakkan jarinya untuk melorotkan tali daster Hinata dan memperlihatkan tali _bra_ yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang api lilin.

"Kamu pake yang warna apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh tali _bra_ Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Menyentuh dan menyusuri dimana akhir dari tali _bra_ itu.

"Pake apa maksudnya?" dan Hinata makin merah saat nafas Sasuke membelai-belai kulit bahu dan lengannya.

"Yang ini" dan Sasuke juga melorotkan tali _bra_ Hinata.

"Warna hitam" kata Hinata polos.

"Aku suka warna hitam. Atau jangan-jangan kamu pake warna hitam karena aku suka warna hitam?" tanya Sasuke sambil bermain dengan tali _bra_ Hinata.

"Kebetulan pake aja" kata Hinata serasa ada yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

"Kenapa harus pake _bra_?" tanya Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Hinata lalu memandang wajah Hinata yang dibingkai oleh poni tebal.

"Ya karena aku udah jadi wanita dewasa" kata Hinata nyombong.

"Heeee~ wanita dewasa yaaa~" dan tangan Sasuke beranjak menuju bahu Hinata yang satunya untuk menurunkan tali daster dan tali _bra_ Hinata.

"Kita tidur bareng gimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di bawahnya.

"Se-sekedar ti-tidur kan?" tanya Hinata takut-takut saat kedua tangannya sudah di tahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Aku masih pengen ini" kata Sasuke membelai bibir Hinata dengan jempolnya.

"Aku malu…" kata Hinata memiringkan wajahnya menatap tirai jendela yang tertiup angin.

"Cukup tutup mata aja"

Yaahhhhhh~ dan akhirnya Sasuke merebahkan dirinya untuk menikmati sesuatu yang masih ia inginkan. Mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa tapi lama kelamaan menjadi agak gimana-gimana karena Sasuke juga udah main di dalam mulutnya Hinata. Menghisap lidah dan bibir Hinata secara bergantian. Tangan Hinata nggak tau mau ngapain selain memegang tangan Sasuke yang dari tadi udah kemana-mana. Bentar di pipi, bentar di leher, bentar di dada-

" _Mpphhh…._ " Kata Hinata bersuara tertahan saat tangan Sasuke tiba di dadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hinata.

"Sakit" kata Hinata berusaha menaikkan dasternya yang entah mengapa hanya tinggal sebatas perut.

"Aa, terlalu keras yaa. Aku pelanin" kata Sasuke kembali mengulum bibir Hinata dan raba-raba pelan di dada Hinata.

' _gak bisa berenti gawat nih_ ' kata Sasuke yang tangannya tambah menjalar kemana-mana. Sekarang malah ngangkat paha Hinata.

" _Aaannggghhhh~"_ haih, dan Hinata juga makin gak bisa diem saat Sasuke mencium dan menghisap permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Suka?" tanya Sasuke meminta konfirmasi. Hinata mengagguk.

"Aku buka yaa" kata Sasuke minta permisi sebelum menurunkan _bra_ Hinata.

"Ma-mau ngapain?" tanya Hinata sambil menghalangi dadanya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Waktu kecil aku gak ingat gimana rasa minum ASI dari Mama. Aku coba ngerasain dari punya kamu gapapa kan?" tanya Sasuke menarik _bra_ Hinata tapi masih di tahan sama Hinata.

"Ta-tapi punyaku gak ada ASI-nya" kata Hinata polos.

"Kalo kita udah punya anak nanti ada ASI-nya kok"

"A-anak?"

Pertanyaan Hinata udah gak digubris sama Sasuke. _Bra_ Hinata udah turun ke perut. Sasuke memulai aktifitasnya dengan menciumi dada Hinata. Emang ada ya anak kecil kalo mau 'itu' ciumin punya Mamanya dulu? Setelah puas menciumi, Sasuke langsung memanjakan dada Hinata dengan cara menjilatinya.

" _Haaaahhhhh~"_

" _Aaagghhh ahhhh~"_

" _Saahh-Sassukeehh, aaaawhh~_

Untung aja rumah lagi sepi jadi mau Hinata berisik sampe gimana juga nggak apa-apa. Hinata yang baru pertama kali dapat sensasi begini nggak tau harus gimana selain mengeluarkan suara yang ingin ia keluarkan tanpa ia tahu bahwa suaranya malah bikin Sasuke makin semangat aja. Dan katanya, demi rasa penasarannya bagaimana saat seorang anak kecil meminum ASI dari ibunya, Sasuke melakukannya. Mengulum dan menghisap dada Hinata dengan lembut namun sedikit terburu-buru.

" _A-apa yang….aakhhh~"_

" _Heehhh,, tu-tungguuh ahaaakkhhhaahh"_

" _Sasukeeehh, aahhh, ituuu..emhhhh,"_

" _Aihhhgghhhh…"_

Tangan Hinata yang tadinya hanya memegang lengang Sasuke kini beralih ke kepala Sasuke dan mengusap -nyaris menjambak- rambut Sasuke. Semakin Sasuke melakukannya, semakin keras jambakan yang diterimanya.

" _aawwwhhh, aahh ahh su-sudaaahhh…"_

Sasuke merasa sudah ada yang aneh terhadap Hinata/baru nyadar, bang?. Kaki Hinata yang tadinya diam kini menjadi banyak gerak di bawah sana. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Aku hebat kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman liciknya. Iya dah, iya. Yang _pro_ dalam segala hal.

"Hah, ahhh…" Hinata masih ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke mengangkat daster Hinata dan menyentuh pangkal paha Hinata. Itu kan bagian…..

"HEEEHHHH?" Hinata kaget saat jemari Sasuke membelai miliknya.

"Sudah basah" kata Sasuke mendiamkan jemarinya disana.

"A-aku ti-tidak pipis" kata Hinata takut dituduh pipis celana.

"Tidur gih" kata Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan tubuh Hinata dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Aku tidak pipis" kata Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Kalo dilanjutin bahaya. Aku gak yakin bisa berenti kalo udah sampe bawah. Kamu di kasur tidur sendiri ya, aku tidur di sofa" dan akhirnya Sasuke mengenakan kaosnya dan mengambil bantal lalu tidur di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehhmmmm…segini dulu gengs.**

 **Tungguin chap depan yaa…RnR jangan lupaahhhh**

 ***Seeunextchap**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Semultifungsi apakah seorang supir multifungsi itu? Saksikan dan review kisahnya di bawah ini.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **Supir Multifungsi** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang bilang kalo ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan, lakukanlah seperti matahari yang mengucapkan perpisahan saat senja tapi berjanji akan kembali lagi saat fajar. Dan pagi ini, matahari kembali menyambut bumi dengan sinar hangatnya, sekalian mengakhiri malam panjang disertai mati lampu dan disertai adegan yang mayan panas oleh dua manusia yang masih ditinggal orang tua.

Hinata membuka matanya, sekilas memandang ke jendela dan sedikit silau oleh sinar matahari pagi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Heh, di kamar Sasuke!" Hinata baru sadar, selain itu Hinata juga baru ngerasain kalo ada yang berat di perutnya.

"Apa ini?" dan ternyata tangan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke? Bukannya tadi malem Sasuke katanya tidur di sofa? Itu nggak berlangsung lama, Sasuke juga manusia biasa yang gampang kedinginan kalo kena angin malam. Mau tutup jendela juga panas. Jadilah, Sasuke kembali ke kasur dan tidur semalam sama Hinata. Posisinya Sasuke agak miring menghadap Hinata dengan wajahnya yang numpang nyender di bahu Hinata dan nggak lupa tangannya juga numpang meluk perut Hinata. Pas ngangkat selimut ternyata Sasuke masih nggak pake baju sedangkan dia cuma pake cd doang.

"Nggg, Sasukee…" kata Hinata mencoba memindahkan tangan Sasuke tapi tangannya malah semakin memeluk erat.

"Tuh, kan udah bangun"

"Hmmm~" dan Sasuke makin merapatkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Duhh, masih pagi-pagi udah di-anu-in supir.

"Ntar kita ke sekolahnya telat" hih, mana badan Sasuke yang nggak pake baju makin mepet. Anget sih tapi kepikiran kejadian tadi malem yang ehmm.

"Ini hari Sabtu. Kita libur, sayaanngg~" kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang serak. Oh, libur ya.

"Sayang?" ini Hinata nggak salah denger?

"Kamu nggak sayang sama aku?" ini Sasuke udah bangun belum sih?

"Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa" efek baru bangun pagi. Apa-apa jadi serba nggak ngerti.

"Aku masih keinget yang tadi malem" kata Sasuke sambil menggigit leher Hinata.

"Sasuke iihhhhh…." Hinata berusaha menjauhkan diri.

"Rasanya nanggung banget deh" Sasuke membuka matanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sayu dengan niatan yang agak anu.

"Na-na-nanggung gimana" duh, Hinata.

"Aku pengen lebih" Sasuke bergerak menaiki Hinata yang masih sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku pengen masuk" Masuk kemana Sasuke? Masuk kemanaaaahhhhhh? Yawlah, pikiran ini.

"Sasuke, aku takut kalo kamu kayak gini…" kata Hinata merasa takut dengan tatapan dan gestur Sasuke yang nggak kayak biasanya. Kemarin pas cium dan gigit-gigit Hinata masih nggak gimana-gimana, tapi pas berada di bawah tubuh kekarnya Sasuke kayak gini…

"Nggak usah takut, aku pelan-pelan kok" Sasuke menurunkan selimut yang menutupi bagian atas Hinata dan yah, namanya juga selimut ketarik, yang ketutup jadi keliatan.

"Sasukkee…" Hinata sepertinya masih nggak rela. Sasuke yang kayak gini bener-bener bikin takut, matanya yang tajam, tubuh kekarnya yang nggak pake baju, terus akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jadi suka gigit bibirnya sendiri. Hihhh~

"Huh, gitu aja takut. Ntar kalo kamu punya suami gimana mau punya anak kalo gituan aja takut" Sasuke beranjak dari kasur meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku maunya yang jadi suami aku Sasuke…" Hinata duduk memandang rambut Sasuke yang agak berantakan dari belakang.

"Terus kalo suaminya aku, masa takut? Cepat atau lambat kita pasti ngelakuin itu" Hinata terlihat mikir.

"Berenang yuk" mumpung hari belum terlalu panas, kayaknya ini waktu yang pas untuk berenang.

Hinata sempat kebingungan mencari daster dan bra-nya tapi Sasuke melemparkan kemeja putihnya yang pastinya kalo Hinata yang pake bakalan kedodoran. Hinata nggak punya pilihan lain yaudah dipake aja. Sementara sibuk ngancingin kemeja, Sasuke melongos menuju kolam renang.

Sebagai majikan yang pengertian saat supirnya lagi pengen dimanjain (?), Hinata peka-peka aja ke dapur untuk nyari minuman seger buat Sasuke. Kayaknya jus mangga bakalan ngilangin hausnya si supir deh. Hinata menuangkan jus mangga ke sebuah gelas terus di bawa ke bagian belakang area kolam renang. Cuaca pagi ini emang paling pas untuk berjemur di bawah mentari pagi yang hangat ditemani pemandangan supir yang lagi berenang dengan gantengnya. Nggak pake baju plus dengan rambut yang basah, duhh.

Sasuke terlihat berenang ketepian tanpa perlu berakit-rakit kehulu. Sasuke mengangkat naik rambut basahnya dan memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya. Cowok yang dahinya terbiasa ditutupi poni pas rambutnya diangkat naik pasti keliatan cakep banget, kayak Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke masih berada di kolam dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat ke tepi kolam.

"Haus yaa…" kata Hinata mendekat ke tepi kolam sambil membawa segelas jus mangga.

"Duduk sini.." Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk duduk di pinggir kolam. Hinata menurunkan kakinya menyentuh air sementara Sasuke tepat berada di depan paha Hinata.

"Nggak mau turun?" tanya Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di paha Hinata.

"Nggak bisa berenang" Hinata menggerakkan pahanya tapi sepertinya Sasuke malah membaringkan kepalanya disana.

Cupppp.

Malah sempet dicium juga .

"Sasukkkkeeee…!" Hinata tidak sadar mendorong kepala Sasuke.

"Ambilin jusnya" lah, kenapa malah gantian Sasuke yang jadi manja ngerepotin tapi bikin emezh. Sasuke meminum jus mangga setidaknya 3 tegukan lalu matanya fokus pada sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang kira-kira berada di pangkal paha sana.

"A-apa?" aneh aja gitu tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba meraba dari betis, paha, makin jauh, makin…

"Masih pake daleman ya?" tanya Sasuke menyentuh kain berenda tepat di pinggang Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Buka ya?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa suruh nggak mau turun" Sasuke mulai menarik cd Hinata pelan. Sasuke bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin menjadi saat jemarinya perlahan-lahan melorotkan pakaian dalam terakhir majikannya. Belum cukup sampai situ, Sasuke meraih pinggang bagian belakang Hinata terus agak didorong untuk lebih maju dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Pahanya buka ya" Oeh, Sasuke.

"Aku malu.." kata Hinata berusaha mengatupkan pahanya tapi tetep aja Sasuke udah kehilangan indera pendengarannya dengan tetap keras kepala nyiumin paha Hinata.

"Buka dong" kata Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang masih menutupi bagian dalam sana.

"Nggak mau…"

"Bentaaaaarrrrrrr aja" pinta Sasuke kayak anak kecil yang mau pinjem mainan temennya. Hinata tetap menggeleng. Sejenak Sasuke mikir gimana caranya biar bisa anu terus anu dengan cara anu yang setidaknnya nggak bikin anu.

"Yaudah deh, temenin aku di kolam renang aja gimana. Bagian pinggir kolam aja, disini kamu masih sebatas dada kok. Belum tenggelam" Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke nyengir bentar terus bantuin Hinata turun ke kolam.

Tau baju putih kalo kena air?

"Ihhhhh….ini malah keliataaaannnnn….." kata Hinata histeris berusaha menutupi dadanya yang transparan dari balik kemeja putih Sasuke.

"Hahahaha…." Dan Sasuke nggak tahu kenapa cuma ketawa.

"Udah nggak papa.." kata Sasuke berusaha menurunkan tangan Hinata. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik. Hinata merasa tidak berani menatap mata kelam Sasuke. Pokoknya dari kemarin dan tadi malem tuh matanya Sasuke bikin takut. Dibilang laper tapi Sasuke selalu makan tiap harinya kok, pikir Hinata.

"Kamu kok matanya bikin takut sih" kata Hinata mengakhiri adegan tatap-tatap mereka.

"Masa ganteng gini bikin takut" kata Sasuke mendekat dan mengunci Hinata di dalam zona-nya, kedua tangan Sasuke ditumpukan pada tepi kolam dan semakin mepet ke Hinata.

"Yaudah deh, kamu balik badan aja biar nggak liat wajah aku" dan dengan polosnya Hinata balik badan dan membelakangi Sasuke. Yang dibelakangi malah makin anu melihat pemandangan transparan tanpa dalaman, tadi kan udah di buka.

Tiba-tiba aja Sasuke menepikan rambut Hinata ke bagian bahu, membuka 3 kancing kemeja Hinata kemudian melorotkannya memperlihatkan bahu mulus majikannya. Dicium pelan, kemudian tangan Sasuke beralih ke perut, tangan kiri naik ke dada dan tangan kanan turun mencari sesuatu.

" _Saahh…nngghh….hahhhh…"_ kata Hinata menunduk merasakan pijatan di dadanya, belum lagi tubuh Sasuke makin mepet dari belakang.

" _Jaanngghhhh….Sukeehh…annhhh.."_ tangan Hinata berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke tapi entah kenapa tangannya malah lemes nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

" _Aahhh..ngghhh…sudd…ahhh… nggghhh…_ " semakin berisik Hinata semakin menjadi pula gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Kok berisik sihhh…" dan Sasuke mengalihkan ciumannya ke bagian tengkuk Hinata, ke leher kemudian beralih mengemut daun telinga Hinata.

" _Aaawhh…Akkuhh….Sssuuhh…aaahhggghh…"_ Sasuke merasa menang saat berhasil membuat Hinata mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang Sasuke yakini Hinata juga menikmatinya. Sasuke ingin mencoba keahlian tangannya yang lain, yaitu tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang sesuatu dibawa sana.

" _Eehh….? Hehh…anngghh,.."_ duh, Hinata makin nggak tau harus ngapain saat ia merasa tangan Sasuke mulai meraja lela dibawah sana, mengelus, meraba, menekan. Sasuke semakin tersenyum puas tapi ia sadar harus menghentikan aktifitasnya saat kaki Hinata mulai bergerak tidak karuan di bawah sana.

"Hah…ah…hah…" Hinata hampir merasa lemas, ia merasa konyol karena berkeringat di kolam renang.

"Sasuke itu tadi kamu ngapain?" Hinata mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke sambil mendorong bahu supirnya.

"Rasanya gimana?" goda Sasuke.

"Ngh..se-seperti a-ada yang belum sampai…" duh. Apa coba, cukup cinta aja yang nggak sampai, lainnya jangan.

"Mau ngerasain yang sampai nggak?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan bibir Hinata.

"Sakit?" lah, dianya mau.

"Aku mainnya pelan-pelan kok"

Jus mangga yang belum habis setengah kini harus sendirian di tepi kolam renang. Eh, nggak sendiri juga sih soalnya ditemani cd hitam Hinata yang terlupakan. Lah, terus kedua manusia itu kemana? Nggak tahu kenapa katanya tiba-tiba aja Sasuke pengen dimandiin. Emang mobil dimandiin? Sesampai di kamar mandi Sasuke menurunkan Hinata yang sempat digendong ala _bridal style_. Ingat umur, nak. Ingat umur. Sasuke menyalakan shower kemudian menarik Hinata untuk dimandikan. Ini siapa yang mandiin siapa sih sebenernya? Hinata hanya pasrah, toh dia belum mandi pagi. Dia masih lengkap dengan kemeja putih Sasuke, air mengalir mulai membasahi rambut Hinata, turun ke leher, mengalir ke dada, terus ke perut dan dengan indahnya menuruni paha hingga betis Hinata. Sasuke menatap pemandangan ini membulatkan matanya dengan bibir yang agak terbuka.

"Sasuke, kok nggak mand-"

"Aku nggak tahan…" kata Sasuke menarik Hinata kemudian menidurkannya di lantai kamar mandi, air masih mengalir dari _shower_ dan membasahi lantai kamar mandi tempat Hinata kini terbaring.

"Sa-sasu…"

Tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Hinata, awal hanya menempelkan, lalu ia mengulanginya berkali-kali. Hinata yang berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke sepertinya hanya usaha yang sia-sia, Sasuke nggak bergerak 1 cm pun. Setelah puas mengecup, Sasuke mulai mengulum dan menghisap bibir bawah Hinata. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Hinata yang berontak, kali ini Hinata entah sadar atau tidak malah menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Sasuke, terkadang menariknya agar lebih dekat.

" _Mphhmm…mmm..hhh…"_ hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, mungkin juga Sasuke.

"Suka kan?" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan ingin memastikan.

"Rasanya manis" kata Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir merah Sasuke.

"Tentang yang belum sampai ituu…" Sasuke kembali menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengeksplore (?) bagian leher Hinata dengan mulutnya yang akhir-akhir ini susah kenyang. Sementara itu tangannya kembali ke suatu tempat dengan begitu erotis. Meraba sana sini sebelum akhirnya tiba di tempat itu. Hinata sempat menggerakkan pahanya saat tangan Sasuke sudah disana.

"Jangan deg-degan, punya kamu juga ikut deg-deg'an nih" kata Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

" _Sshhttttmmmhhhh…"_ ada apa, Hinata nggak tahu, pokoknya kakinya serasa bergerak sendiri di bawah sana.

" _Sasukeehh angghhh….._ " matanya bahkan terpejam dan kepalanya terangkat tak tenang, bentar ke kiri bentar ke kanan.

" _Shhh..ahhh…aawwwhhh….."_

"Pengen berhenti?" tanya Sasuke menikmati wajah Hinata yang baginya terlihat sangat manis saat matanya tertutup dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

" _Ben..bentaar lagihhh….."_ artinya dilanjutin gitu? tapi Sasuke malah berhenti. Hinata membuka matanya yang terlihat agak sayu. Seolah ingin bertanya kenapa padahal belum (?)

"Kalo mau dilanjutin harus minta…" kata Sasuke dengan seringai maut andalannya.

"Nggak ah, pengen mandi aja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nggak terasa waktu udah sore, Sasuke lagi asik nongkrong baca koran di kamar Hinata sementara yang punya kamar tiba-tiba buka lemari pakaian.

"Ada acara belajar kelompok ya?" Sasuke heran liat Hinata yang keliatannya bingung banget depan lemari.

"Masa kamu nggak tahu sih, ntar malem kan ada _party_ yang diadain Matsuri"

"Kamu pengen kesana?" Sasuke meletakkan korannya.

"Iya dong. Kali aja disana nemu calon suami yang ditakdirkan Tuhan" kata Hinata santai mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_ warna hitam.

"Bukannya kamu bilang pengen suaminya aku?" lah, si supir jadi temperamen gini.

"Tapi kalo bukan kamu yang ditakdirkan Tuhan gimana?" tantang Hinata.

"Disana banyak orang nggak jelas. Nggak usah kesana" Sasuke mendekati Hinata.

"Nggak jelas? Terus kita apa? Kamu seenaknya cium, peluk, gigit-gigit, pegang ini itu, tapi kamu ini siapanya aku? Aku siapanya kamu?" nah, loh.

"Aku, aku supir kamu kan" sok kamu Sasuke, mana ada supir erotis sepertimuhhhh. Hah!

"Pokoknya aku mau kesana"

"Jangan pake baju ini" Sasuke mengambil _dress_ yang dipilih Hinata kemudian mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari.

"Kamu kok ngatur-ngatur sih? Itu kan lucu"

"Iya, lucu tapi nggak ada lengannya. Itu bekas gigitan di bahu kamu nanti keliatan" tunjuk Sasuke pada bahu Hinata yang bertaburan _kiss mark_ -nya sendiri.

"Kamu sih ciumnya pake gigit-gigit segala"

"Ntar aku anterin" kata Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Jadi kamu pengen ikut?" tanya Hinata girang.

"Siapa yang mau ikut, aku cuma nganterin"

Hinata memutuskan untuk memilih _dress_ yang setidaknya menutupi bekas ciuman Sasuke di bahunya. Ia mengenakan _dress_ biru gelap di atas lutut dan mengenakan converse hi navy untuk menyesuaikan penampilan. Hinata emang nggak terlalu pilih-pilih soal alas kaki, ia lebih nyaman menggunakan sepatu kets yang tetap elegan dengan atas apapun. Ia kemudian menuruni tangga dan akan menunggu Sasuke di ruang tamu tapi…

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketus saat melihat Hinata tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Katanya cuma mau nganterin" Hinata masih tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Gini ya, berdasarkan kata-kata Sasuke yang katanya cuma mau nganterin, bayangan Hinata tuh Sasuke bakalan dengan cueknya cuma pake kaos hitam sama _jeans_ lusuh andalannya tapi Sasuke yang lagi duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rapi banget pake setelan jas yang pas di tubuhnya. Duhh, gantengnya supirkuuuu, pikir Hinata. Celana hitam, jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja biru gelap senada dengan _dress_ yang dikenakan Hinata. Oh iya, Sasuke juga pake converse hi black loh, ceritanya sepatu ini mereka belinya barengan waktu ada diskon beli 1 gratis 1. *nggakpenting

"Ya kali aja disana ada calon istri yang-"

"SASUKKKEEE, AKU NGGAK SUKA..!" teriak Hinata tanpa beban.

"Iya, iya. Bercanda"

Singkat cerita, Hinata dan Sasuke udah sampai di rumah Matsuri yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa menjadi tempat yang _party-able_. Gaara udah ada disudut ruangan sana, Sakura sama Ino juga udah dateng, dan Shion lagi icip-icip kue di meja makan. Sasuke mengekor di belakang Hinata yang menuju Matsuri untuk _say 'hi'_ dan ngasih ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Nggak lupa ngasih hadiah yang dibeli saat dalam perjanalan.

"Makasih udah dateng yaa.." lalu Matsuri dan Hinata cipika cipiki.

Sasuke adalah tipe yang suka mati gaya kalo ada di pesta dengan orang-orang nggak jelas kayak gini.

"Cari tempat duduk…" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata melewati beberapa siswa KHS dan mungkin juga anak dari sekolah lain. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang agak tidak terlalu dekat dari pusat pesta.

" _Huaachhiiiimmmm…_ " lah, Hinata bersin.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa mending nggak usah dateng" naluri bapak-bapak Sasuke mulai keluar.

"Tapi Matsuri kan temen sekelas aku, masa nggak dateng" Hinata manyun.

"Nih… pake" Sasuke melepas jas hitamnya.

"Nggak ah, mana ada orang pake _dress_ terus pake jas kedodoran" Hinata menolak.

"Ntar kamu sakit, ini tuh malem. Pake atau kita pulang!" Sasuke ngancam.

"Iya, iya. Bawel banget sih" dan akhirnya Hinata nurut aja berpenampilan nggak _party-look_ dengan jas Sasuke yang kedodoran.

Hinata memenuhi mulutnya dengan _strawberry cheese cake_ , sedangkan Sasuke hanya minum air putih padahal ada beberapa jenis minuman yang disediakan. Sasuke mah gitu, nggak ngerokok, nggak minum (yang beralkohol), nggak jelalatan. _One in a million_ banget.

"Ih, ada Sasuke…." Seorang cewek berambut merah berkacamata menghampiri Sasuke, Hinata yang lagi asik makan _cake_ tiba-tiba dihampiri semacam hasrat-hasrat ingin membunuh.

"Oh, hai" Sasuke membalas sapaan cewek yang kemarin ngasih jus tomat di lapangan basket. Hinata meletakkan piring _cake_ nya dengan kesal lalu menatap cewek yang belakangan diketahui bernama Karin dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin mengulek Karin terus dijadiin sambel temen makan pecel.

"Jadi pasangan aku di _dance-session_ dong" pinta Karin.

"Uhuukkk…uhuuukkk…" Hinata pura-pura batuk sambil mengeratkan jas Sasuke di tubuhnya. Hinata juga memegangi hidungnya seolah dilanda flu dadakan. Setelah itu Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan isyarat 'berani pengen pergi?'

"Maaf ya, lain kali. Dia nggak ada yang nemenin" kata Sasuke melirik Hinata sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil ke Karin sebagai pertanda penolakan yang sopan.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Karin memandang Hinata.

"Dia…." Sasuke menatap Hinata bentar.

"Dia calon istri aku" kata Sasuke datar agak malu-malu.

"Ohh" lalu Karin pun pamitan dan berlalu.

"Kalo Tuhan takdirin cowok lain untuk jadi suami aku gimana…." Hinata masih nggak nyangka dengan jawaban Sasuke. Akhirnya diakui juga sebagai calon istri.

"Ya gimana, berarti Tuhan takdirin cewek lain sebagai istriku, sebagai gantinya"

"Sasuke nggak asik ih…!" kata Hinata menendang kaki Sasuke dengan santainya.

Pembicaraan berganti. Mulai dari kue yang enak, Sasuke yang mulai ngantuk, para tamu yang salah kostum sampai-

" _Dance session_ udah mulai, mau jadi pasangan aku nggak?" tiba-tiba cowok bermata coklat berwajah _baby face_ mengajak Hinata untuk turun ke _dance floor_.

Sasuke dan Hinata tau, ni anak namanya Sasori. Anak cowok kelas 3 yang banyak dielu-elukan warga KHS tapi di mata Sasuke, ni anak nggak lebih dari sekedar cowok sok ganteng yang dengan lancangnya ngajakin Hinata dansa.

"Boleh…!" kata Hinata sumringah.

"Heehh…" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'tadi aku nolak ajakan, masa kamu terima'

"Boleh yaaa…." Kata Hinata merengek ke Sasuke, lagian Sasuke juga nggak mau jadi pasangan Hinata. Apa katanya? Gitu-gituan nggak penting katanya. Huh.

"Tapi jasnya jangan dilepas" Sasuke memperingatkan, selain biar Hinata nggak masuk angin, jas ini juga diperuntukkan biar badan Hinata nggak sembarang cowok yang bisa liat. Pokoknya yang bisa liat cuma Sasuke, gitu pikirnya si supir ini.

"Masa nggak dilepas" Hinata protes.

"Yaudah mending kita pulang kalo gitu"

"Iya deh, iya"

"15 menit, terus kita pulang" kata Sasuke menatap jam. Hinata pergi sama Sasori diantara lautan muda mudi yang kurang kerjaan menari kesana kemari, menurut Sasuke.

Sasori dan Hinata sampai ke _dance floor_ , bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang nggak _slow_ nggak nge- _beat_ juga. Sasori melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan semacam Hinata tinggalnya dimana, kelas berapa, besok ke sekolahnya sama siapa. Terus, sementara Hinata dan Sasori asik-asik ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada penampakan Sasuke yang berdiri di samping mereka.

"Udah waktunya pulang" kata Sasuke dengan wajah gantengnya yang ditekuk.

"Eh, baru juga 3 menit" Sasori nggak salah hitung kok. Emang baru 3 menit.

"Lo jangan banyak omong, kalo gua bilang dia harus pulang ya artinya dia emang harus pulang" lalu Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar dari area pesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Resek banget. Baru juga 3 menit udah diajakin pulang" Hinata ngomel memasuki rumah saat Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Kamu tuh, dia tuh tampang-tampang kriminal gembel nggak bener" udah dikatain kriminal, gembel, nggak bener pula.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" tanya Hinata ngarepin Sasuke jawab 'iya'. Soalnya cemburu kan tanda cinta,kata orang sih gitu.

"Bukannya cemburu.." lah, ternyata nggak.

"Takutnya kamu bersama orang yang salah" lanjut Sasuke yang tidak mengakui bahwa dirinya cemburu.

"Terus kenapa kamu larang-larang aku lepas jas kamu?"

"Biar kamu nggak masuk angin"

"Bohong. Kamu takut orang lain liat dan pegang-pegang kan?" Hinata menodong Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kalo iya kenapa?"

"Itu artinya kamu cemburu! Kamu kok jadi bego gini sih. Perasaan sendiri aja nggak tahu" Hinata nggak habis pikir.

"Aku nggak ngerti ya. Kamu cium aku sesukanya, peluk semaunya, pegang ini itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Kamu suka sama aku apa nggak? Tadi juga kamu bilang aku ini calon istri kamu, itu maksudnya apa coba?" siapa pun pasti bingung kalo diginiin, status supir dan majikan nggak ada yang sampe sejauh ini.

"Jadi kamu beneran mau jadi calon istri aku?" tanya Sasuke mendekat.

"Jangankan calon, aku beneran mau jadi istri kamu. Aku nggak mau liat kamu sama orang lain. Sementara kamu? Rela-rela aja kalo bukan aku yang jadi istri kamu"

"Jadi istri aku sekarang aja gimana?" Sasuke semakin mendekat, membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya menyudutkan Hinata yang kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Tuh kan, paling kamu cuma mau cium, peluk terus abis itu kamu biasa aja masa bodo"

"Kali ini aku serius" Sasuke melepas kemeja birunya dan menidurkan Hinata di sofa tapi Hinata berusaha menahan Sasuke yang udah nggak pake baju. Takut-takut Sasuke beneran memasuki mode monsternya seperti yang ia katakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya-yaudah kalo serius. A-aku ma-mau bikin PR dulu"

"Bikin cucu untuk Mama Papa dulu aja gimana?" Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Aku suka sama kamu" bisik Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa? nggak denger tuh"

"Aku suka sama kamu" Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku juga sayang…" Sasuke mulai membelai pipi Hinata dengan hidung mancungnya.

"Kamu milik aku sekarang" lalu tangan Sasuke mulai membuka res _dress_ Hinata di bagian punggung.

"Aku boleh masuk kan?"

"Ke-kemana…" Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang sudah mengelus bagian depan dadanya.

"Masuk kesana, biar sesuatu yang kemarin belum sampai bisa sampai" Sasuke mulai turun menciumi leher Hinata.

"Kamu mau jadi istri aku seutuhnya kan?"

 _ **Tingg….tooonngg…..tinngg…toonnnggg..**_

"Heh?" Sasuke kaget buru-buru berdiri mengenakan kemeja birunya kembali, Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama. Benerin bajunya dan merapikan rambut.

"Duhhh, maaf banget ya sayaaangg, Mama pulangnya nggak bilang-bilang, pengen kasih _surprise"_ Wih, hampir aja dapet _jackpot_.

"Maaammaaaaaa…." Hinata langsung memeluk Mamanya dengan erat.

"Gimana? Nggak ada masalah selama ditinggal?" tanya Hiashi mengangkat kopernya masuk rumah.

"Nggak ada, Pa. Hanya masalah Hinata yang udah kebelet pengen jadi istri katanya" kata Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, gak boleh itu. Harus sekolah dengan benar dulu" kata Hiashi memberikan pelukan singkat pada Sasuke.

"Tuh denger kan, harus sekolah yang bener dulu. Baru jadi istri" kata Sasuke pada Hinata sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ho'oh, udah abis. Hahahahaha…maaf bikin kalian nunggu lama untung hal nggak jelas sejenis begini. Hiks.**

 **Makasih udah ngikutin kisah nggak jelas ini.**

 **Oh iya, kemarin di fic 'Us' ada yang minta sosmed ya?**

 **Via private messege aja sis, nama ig atau facebook kalian, ntar Kika follow and Add, tapi folbek ya.**

 **Btw, makasih sama kalian yang udah setia mau baca dan review fic Kika. Makasih banget.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya.**

 **Salam manis, Kika yang selalu menantikan review kalian *ehh**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
